Be My Guardian Angel
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: Ally's a normal teenager living her calm life.This life gets complicated when a mysterious guy comes to her school.There's something different in him,something dangerous.He knows almost everything about Ally and he's extremly hot.But don't get misguided by his look:He's got a purpose to be here:He's been send to kill Ally.But is it so simple when you fall in love with your victim?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here is my new story. My friend help me a little with the ideas for this story. And some things are from Becca Fitzpatrick's "hush hush". Enjoy :)

* * *

"Lord, I'm afraid, you're not going to like it" Varn warned his master.

"Tell me!" Samuel's shout was dripping with anger. "Just tell me! What did you see!?" . The psychic closed his eyes and bent his head. He recalled his vision and started telling it.

"There is a girl. Girl born by an angel. Eyes like chocolate. Wavy hair. Girl like a rose with thorns. Delicate but yet powerful. Terrified, but so brave…" he looked at Samuel. "She will be your end"

"What did you say, you fool?" he asked with eyes full of fury.

"Girl born on Christmas this year… She will triumph over your dead body when her 17th birthday will come" Varn replied with his eyes now closed.

"I AM SAMUEL, THE LORD OF UNDERWORLD!"he shouted at Varn clenching his fist. "You want to tell me that some 17 year old girl will be the death of mine?!" Samuel approached Varn looking at him with his black, scary eyes.

"You have 17 years" the demonic psychic replied. He was frightened, but tried not to show it in front of Samuel. His master hated the fear.

" .IMMORTAL!" he shouted in fury accenting each word and in that moment everything made of glass broke. The room's floor covered with windows' pieces.

"There must be a balance in the nature. There is always a way to end everything" Varn replied and then Samuel went with his hand through his chest and grabbed a beating heart in his palm. "Nonsense!" he shouted, the leaned over Varn and said through his teeth "I can't be killed" Samuel straightened and smiled like there was nothing better in his life than looking at somebody's suffering. "You know.. I could tear your heart of your chest right now. But you can be useful" he told Varn. "Guard!" he let go of psychic's heart. Varn fell to the ground and cough trying to catch his breath. " Put him into the dungeon" Samuel ordered.

"And what about that girl?" one of Samuel's bondsman asked him.

"Find her and kill her" everybody in the room nodded. "Whoever finds her will be rewarded!"

16 YEARS LATER

ALLY'S POV

I walked into the classroom and saw the word "INTERVIEW" on the blackboard. Hmm.. I wonder what we are gonna do on today's lesson. Trish who was with me said:

"Ooh. The interview. Maybe I will know some gossips" I looked at her and shook my head. "What? I want to know what's going on in our school. You know..Romance. Broken hearts. Losing virginity. Pregnancy-"

"Enough, Trish! I get it" I cut her off, before she reached murder.

"Speaking of… I wonder who our 'Queen' slept with this week" Trish said talking about Becca, one of the most popular girls at school. Trish and her are fighting since 5th grade. Sometimes I just want to stand up and slap her. But I don't want to get into troubles. I wanna go to a good university, so I must be a perfect student when it comes to behavior and grades.

We sat next to each other and then Becca walked into the classroom. I looked at Trish who turned her head to me and smirked. I didn't know what she was planning, but I knew that it won't end up well. The next thing I saw was Becca falling to the ground. And I knew it was because of Trish. The whole class started laughing. Becca got up really quickly and anger appeared on her face.

"You think that was funny?" she asked Trish angrily.

"Yep, that was pretty funny!" Trish replied laughing.

"You fatty! You will regret it" Becca told her. Then she grabbed and pulled Trish's hair. They started struggling. I had to stop it.

"Hey! Stop it!" I shouted and stood between them.

"Or what?" Becca asked still pretty angry.

"Just sit down, Becca" I ordered. She went to her desk and sat down. _Wow, did Becca just listen to me? _I thought to myself. I have to say I was in shock. When I was about to sit on my chair I saw something…someone. A blond haired guy. His hair looked so soft. Why most of the guys don't look like him? Is it that hard to take care of yourself and… look just so… magnificent. I just couldn't look away. There was something in him, that was attracting me to his persona. I didn't even know him, but it was like a charm. Suddenly he raised his head and looked straight into my eyes. It brought me back to reality. I immediately looked away and sat back on my chair.

"Hello, class!" Mrs. Despain greeted us. "So you're probably wondering what we are going to do today. Well, let me explain" she said. "You are going to be journalists and do an interview with your partner. You will draw lots and this will show you who you will be working with" she told us. It made me a little bit angry. I wanted to do it with Trish. I was about to say something, but Trish spoke first.

"Excuse me. Why can't we just stay like this and do it with person we sit with?" she asked our teacher.

"Trish, I don't want to argue with you, so please just do what I say, okay?" she asked Trish and smiled a little.

"Okaay" Trish replied. I went to Mrs. Despain's desk and took a piece of paper with somebody's name on it. I gave it to our teacher and she read it.

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon" I didn't hear that name before, so I guess this is that new guy I saw earlier. "Austin please sit next to Ally" the teacher told him. Yeah, this is that guy. Oh my gosh.. I went back and sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm Ally" I said and smiled. He looked at me with a straight face. His eyes were so dark. I shivered. There was something scary in them… and something that attracted me to him at the same time.

"Teacher said that already" he muttered. What is his problem? Can't he just be nice?

"So, Austin, right?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Like you didn't hear" he replied writing something in his notebook. Seriously, did I do something to him?

"What is your problem?" I asked him, but he didn't even look at me. Gosh, this's gonna be harder than I thought. I had no idea why didn't he want to talk with me. This task was important to me. I couldn't get any bad grade. But what could I do if he didn't want to say anything. I looked at his notebook and saw that he's writing something, so I decided to try once again.

"What are you writing?" I asked politely.

"And she is really annoying" he replied impassive not stop writing. Excuse me? Was that about me? I can show him how annoying I can be.

"Don't you think you're a little rude?" I asked him resentful.

"Whatever" he replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't 'whatever' me" I almost shouted. But I don't think he even realized that I said something. "Aren't you going to ask me questions?" I asked.

"What for? I know everything I want" he replied not looking at me.

"Oh, yeah? How would you know anything about me if we don't know each other?" I asked. I was sick of that guy.

"You're Ally Dawson" genius, he heard that. "You were born on December 25" he could see it somewhere. "You enjoy learning. You want to be the best. You like listening to music. Slow songs when you're sad and rock when you're angry" okay, that is getting creepy. "You would like to find love like from this movie…how is it called?..oh, yeah. The Notebook. Piano is your escape from your problems. You start playing and think of your life and the day you find the one and only" he said looking deep into my eyes. For the first time I wasn't scared. His eyes weren't so dark as they were before. "Anyway… You can't make hard decisions. This is one of your weaknesses" he added.

"And what's the second one?" I asked with a little indignation. Who is this guy?

"You trust people too much. That's why you get hurt. Just to let you know, in your place I wouldn't trust me" he told me seriously and looked away.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I don't know how you know this, but it's not important now. It's my turn now" I said and took my pen.

"What are you gonna ask me? What my favourite band is? Well, I don't have one. Favourite food? Umm..hard to choose. Favourite –" then I cut him off.

"Listen to me. We have something to do. I want to get a good grade. So could you be nice just for a moment?" I asked angrily.

He sighed and put his hands on his neck leaning on the chair. "What is your problem? You want to know me, so I'm telling you about myself" he replied and smirked.

"Well, that's great. Be serious and just answer questions I'm asking" I told him. He just nodded. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked ready to write down the answer.

"Lots of bad thing you shouldn't know" he replied seriously leaning over me and lowering his voice. At first I took that as a joke, but his eyes were telling that it's not. I felt tightness in the chest and in that moment I was afraid of him. But not because of what he said..it was something different..like he was warning me about himself. He had to see my face, cause he asked me:

"You aren't afraid, are you?" and smirked.

"Nooo, I'm not. I'm sure you do something _normal _like other teenagers. I don't know..something like surfing, playing football or-" he cut me off.

"I play billiards" he told me.

"See, was it that hard?" I asked taking notes in my notebook.

"Can we finish now?" he replied bored.

"But..I asked you just one question" I protested. Then the bell rang and Austin got up from the chair.

"And you already know too much" he told me before he left.

"But I only asked you about what you like to do!" I shouted, but he was already out of the classroom. "UGH!" I sighed. Why do I have to interview him?

* * *

So, how was it? Do you want me to continue? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my family live in an old house in the suburbs. There are no houses around. Just ours. When it's dark it is really creepy outside. I can always feel somebody's presence when I'm coming back home late…like someone was watching me. I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination, but it's really frightening. Especially when there is no one with me. But unfortunately I'm alone almost all the time, because my parents leave for business trips very often. For example today.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard some noise in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. My heart was beating ,so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. I quickly turned on the light and looked around. I didn't see anything… or anyone, so I went to the kitchen. The window was opened and there was a broken glass lying on the floor. _It was just probably wind._ I told myself. A part of me knew it was a lie, but I decided to believe it. I closed the window and cleaned up the pieces of glass.

I was too scared to stay downstairs, so I went to my bedroom turning on the light before I walked in. I looked around and when I was sure it was safe I entered the room. I took a quick shower and put my pyjamas on**.** I had this feeling somebody was watching me no matter where would I go. I really wished someone was with me. I didn't feel safe even though I locked every door and closed every window. I was slowly going insane. Every time I heard the smallest noise I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I felt like a freak. I turned off the light and ran to my bed quickly. The moonlight was lightening my room, so it wasn't that dark in here. I couldn't fall asleep. I was watching shadows of tree branches wandering on the walls of my room. I was wriggling on the bed when I saw a human's shadow on one of the walls. My heart stopped and I froze.

"Who's here?" I asked. _Yeah, like somebody is going to answer- Oh. I'm here. I came to kidnap you. _I looked around the room, but nobody was there. I was shaking in fear. In that moment I really wanted to cry. Like it wasn't enough I looked at the window and saw a dark figure behind it. It was a man. I jumped in fear and almost fell off the bed. I turned on the light, but he wasn't there anymore. I walked to the window and looked through it… nothing. I looked down and saw a ring with "S" on it lying on the windowsill. I took it and made my way to the bed. I didn't close my eyes a single time for the rest of the night. I was too scared that the stranger could come back. I just wondered _how was I going to stay awake at school._

(AT SCHOOL)

"Oh my Gosh. Are you alright?" Trish asked me worriedly when I told her about what happened last night.

"Yeah. I'm fine..I guess. I mean..he didn't do anything to me, but I'm just still in shock. I can't stop shaking since I saw him behind my window" I explained and it reminded me of a dark figure.

"Have you any idea who it could be?" Trish asked curious. I shook my head.

"No. All I know is that it was a man" I replied. I had no clue who it could be.

"I wonder who would want to do something like this to you. You don't have any enemies. It had to be some sick stalker" she could be right. That guy didn't break in, but he was just watching me. "Next time, Ally, phone me if something like this happens!" she ordered with serious look.

"Okay. Okay" I raised my hands in surrender and smiled at her. We reached our lockers and I took my books for my next lesson.

"Ally" I heard my name.

"What?" I asked Trish turning my head to her.

"What?" she replied giving me a confused look.

"You said my name" I explained. I was sure I heard that.

"No, I didn't" she was looking at me like I was crazy. And maybe I was… I turned to my locker and put my stuff in to it.

"Ally" I heard whispering once again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Trish nervously.

"Hear what, Ally?" _what's going on with me? _

"My name. Did you hear my name?" I was really going insane.

"Ally, calm down. You are probably just still stressed after last night. I think you just need one good sleep" she told me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right" I agreed and took a deep breath.

"Ally" and the same again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I slammed my locker. "You seriously didn't hear anything?" Trish just shook her head. "Gosh, I'm not crazy. I know what I heard. Somebody was calling me" I explained frustrated. I felt Trish's arms around me. She probably thought there is something wrong with my mind, but I didn't care. I hugged her tight and closed my eyes, cause it made me calm down.

I let her go, opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was that mystery guy, Austin, standing in the corner. He was looking straight at me. I felt a breath of cold wind on my body and I shivered. His dark eyes were hypnotizing me. I couldn't look away…just like the first time I saw him. I knew I had to stop. But Austin's eyes were still glaring at me and their color was getting deeper and deeper…

"Earth to Ally" Trish waved her hand in front of my face and it brought me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you, but then you zoned out" she said acting like she was angry.

"Sorry, Trish" I apologized. " I should go now. Can you meet me at my house at six?"

"Sure" I was glad she agreed, cause I wanted to show her the ring I found last night.

(AT HOME)

"Trish, I found it on my windowsill" I said giving her the ring.

"Is it that person's ring?!" Trish asked enthusiastically examining it.

"I has to be" I replied. "I'm just wondering if that "S" means something"

"Maybe this is how his name starts… ooor it's a symbol of something" she took my laptop. "Let's search the Internet" she proposed. I saw she was reading something. She spoke after a while. "I found something. Look. This is the same ring" she turned my laptop to me. I looked at the screen and started reading.

"In mythology and believes of the ancient tribes there was a big pressure on describing underworld, hell and life after death. Even though it might not be written in public publishing, there was a common belief, that demons, fallen angels and other supernatural creatures from the place named Underworld co-exist within our world among us. They have a demonic lord named differently in each denomination. The most common names are: Saar, Stanislavist, Samuel, Sentato, Saturn, Salomon, Sebald, Serafin… He was usually pictured on a throne with a ring on his thumb…"(1)

"It's exactly the same one!" I was really surprised we found it… Is this religion really true?

"This guy is some kind of a freak. He has to be a fan of demonic underworld or something." she suggested. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We will try to forget about it" I replied. I was sure it was the best option.

"What? So a freak was watching you and you won't do anything about it?" she almost shouted.

"And what can I do?"

"You can go to the police!" she told me with concern

"I don't want to. They won't do anything" I replied. I thought it was unnecessary to inform the police about it.

"As you wish. But if I was you I would start to pray that guy didn't come back" she said and maybe she was right.

* * *

What do you think? I hope it wasn't that bad :) What was happening, when Ally heard her name? Was she just going crazy or somebody penetrated her mind?

(1) I made it up :)


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed :) This means a lot for me. Reviews makes me want to write more. I'm really happy. And I love you guys :)

* * *

I was sitting in my room thinking about my unfinished interview. I needed to talk to Austin, but I didn't have his phone number and I didn't know where I can find him either. However, I was determinate to find out. There was no option I could fail this task. So I took my phone and call a few people. Finally, I knew which place is most visited by him, the small club on the beach. I didn't wait. I grabbed my keys and left the house. I drove straight to the beach to see if he was there. I entered the club and started looking for Austin. I couldn't find him, but I saw a guy from our school. I think it's Austin's friend, cause I have seen them together a few times. I decided to ask him if he knew where Austin was.

"Hey" I said politely when I approached him. He just looked at me not saying a thing and then turned his head away from me. I ignored his rude behavior and asked even more friendly. "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Austin?"

"I'm busy" he mumbled.

"It's really important. I know you two are friends, so I thought you could know where he is" he just sighed not even looking at me. "Please. Like I said it's really important" I begged.

"UGH. Follow me. I'll show you" he replied annoyed and got up from his seat. He led me to some room. As I went in, the smell of a cigarette smoke hit me. I started coughing and I was catching people's attention. Almost everybody was staring at me. I must say I was afraid of them..They looked veeeery unfriendly.

"Austin! Some annoying girl is here to see you" Excuse me? Annoying? Why everyone thinks that?

Austin was bending over a billiard table. I have to say he looked so hot. His hair was messy and he was wearing a black T-shirt and dark, torn jeans. _Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? _He lifted his head and our eyes met.

"Ally?" he looked surprised by the fact he saw me there. "What's the reason you came here?" he asked coming over to me.

"I *cough* have to finish *cough* my interview *cough*" I replied and he looked at me with pity.

"You won't quit till I answer you a few stupid questions?" he asked politely. Even though he said my questions are stupid, which are NOT of course, the nice tone of his voice surprised me.

"I need *cough* a good *cough* grade" I told him and he gave me a small smile. Yes, he smiled not smirked…smiled.

"I think it will be better for you if we go outside" he proposed and I nodded. It was a great idea. I made my way to the door and Austin followed me.

"You know smoking can lead you to a lung cancer" I told him when we got outside. I don't know if it was that funny, but he laughed a little.

"Thanks for caring, but I don't smoke. I only come here to play billiards" he explained smiling.

"First of all I do not care. I just consider the facts. You can do whatever you want. Second of all let's start the interview" I told him and he just nodded smirking. "I have never seen you around, so my first question is... Where are you from?" I was holding a pen and notebook in my hands ready to write down his answer.

"Is that so important?" he asked like he wanted to hide something. But why?

"Yes. Answer my question" I replied firmly.

"I'm from…Canada" he told me looking at the ground. I could tell it was a lie, but I just wanted to finish this and get a good grade.

"Okaaay" I wrote down his answer. "You work somewhere?"

"Umm… It's more like a mission" he said mysteriously. "But you can call it working" he added and smirked.

"Uuu. Almost like a James Bond" I replied sarcastically. "Should someone be afraid of their lives?" I asked, now laughing.

"You should be" he warned me seriously. My smile faded. I didn't know what to think about it. I didn't know if that was just a joke or not..I was looking at him in disbelieving for a while before he spoke. "What's the next question?" he asked like he didn't say anything special a while ago.

"Yyy…Ummm..If you had just one wish what would it be?" I read a question and waited for an answer.

"To have another wish" he told me and smirked, of course.

"You know it doesn't work like that" I replied annoyed.

"Why not?" he asked. I knew he just wanted to get my angry.

"Because I said that. Now answer" I ordered.

"I did it already" he said impassive.

"No, you didn't! I told you it doesn't work like that" I snapped. Ugh, this guy is so sick-making.

"But why not?" he asked like a little, innocent child.

" .GOSH!" and they say I'm annoying.

"To be a normal human being" he whispered after a while of silence.

"What?" I asked not knowing exactly what he said.

"If I had just one wish it would be to be a normal human being" he explained looking at the ocean. I could hear a sadness in his voice.

"I'm not sure if this is even possible" I muttered. He heard that and laughed sadly.

"Ally?"

"Yes?" I asked harshly.

"I need you to ask you one more question for my interview" wow, he don't know something about me? Shocking.

"I thought you know everything about me?" he didn't say anything just looked down. I thought that maybe I'm too harsh for him. "But go ahead, ask" I added more polite. He turned to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"What would you do if you had to sacrifice something innocent to get what is really important to you. Something you have wished for since forever?" he asked not blinking a single time. I realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were so big and brown. In that moment I could see pain, lonely and insecurity in them. I could see he was fighting the battle inside.

"Well… It depends on what this thing is and what you have to sacrifice. But I think I could never sacrifice something what is innocent" I replied looking at him. He nodded his head understandably. "Okay. I think I have enough information to write something about you. Soo…see you tomorrow at school" I waved at him and I was about to walk away, but he called my name. I turned back and faced him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized to me. I gave him a confused look.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what I have done and what I'm gonna do" he said with sadness in his eyes and then walked away leaving me more confused than I was before.

* * *

Do you like it? Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry you had to wait for so long. Also sorry if this chapter isn't good enough. I just didn't have much time to write. I'm extremely busy with school and other things. But I wanted to update. So I hope it won't disapoint you that much :) Thanks for reviews and everything. It means a lot.

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't want to sit with him so bad. I mean he's kinda hot" Trish said winking at me. We were sitting in our favourite bistro in our small town. We like to come here for breakfast at the weekend.

"He can be really sick-making. Sometimes it's like I'm talking to a wall" I explained. "And he has a big ego"

"I still don't get it. Personally, I really like his dark side" I didn't want to admit I feel the same way. I just can't describe what I feel when he is around. Austin is attracting me like no one else before. He makes me feel like I am standing on the edge of dangerous attraction and I am scared of falling, but at the same time I want to jump down. He is like a fire and I know I'm gonna get burn, but I want to touch it. "What a tasty bit" she added fanning her hand dramatically. Trish and her naughty thoughts…

"Gosh, Trish" I said disgusted.

"What? I didn't say anything" she replied in defense.

"But I know what you were thinking about" I told her and drank a sip of my coffee.

"What? Don't tell me you've never imagined kissing him? Haven't you looked at him wanting to press your lips to his?" I gave her a disgusted look.

"No, Trish. To your surprise I haven't. Of course, I would be lying if I said he's not attractive at all. Cause he's totally hot, but no, I didn't lose my mind" I replied and pretended to drink my coffee to hide my red cheeks.

"Hey, ladies. You're talking about me?" I heard Austin's voice and saw him in waiter outfit. I choked with my coffee and started coughing. The coffee was now all over me._OH. MY_ _.GOD. What is he doing here? _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Ally was talking about how hot you are" Trish told him like it was nothing special. My cheeks turned bright red and I gave Trish a death glare. Austin just smirked at me.

"I think you are spying on me Ally, huh? I see you everywhere I go. Is the time at school not enough for you? You couldn't help yourself from seeing me today?" he asked me still smirking.

"Yeah, sure. Cause I have nothing better to do" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Cause you don't" he said cockily.

"Wow, that guy has a huge ego" I muttered, so he couldn't hear it.

"Anyway, do you want to order anything?" he asked. "Today's special is _hot_ waiter with a surprise. Ally, are you interested?" he asked and winked at me.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna have salad instead" I replied impassive. "What about you Trish?" I asked her.

"The same thing, please" she said and Austin wrote it down.

"Okay. I'll be right back" he informed us and turned to me. "Don't miss me too much, Ally" he told me and smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't!" I shouted after him. I sighed in frustration when he was far enough. "Why did you do that, Trish?"

"Do what?" she asked not knowing what I was talking about.

"Why did you tell him I said he's hot?" I was really embarrassed by the fact he knows this.

"I was just helping you" she replied.

"Helping? With what?" I asked a little angry.

"Please, I know you want him, but you're just too shy to get him" I looked at her disgusted.

"When did I tell you I want him!?" I almost shouted.

"You didn't. I just know it" she replied. "The way you look at him with desire. Don't tell me it's not true" I couldn't. She was right in hundred percent. But I didn't want to admit it. Maybe I thought it would be easier to get over him if I kept lying to myself that I'm not interested in him.

"Trish..I-"

"I'm back, ladies. Here is your order" Austin cut me off. For the first time I was really happy he came. I didn't have to deal with Trish."Enjoy your meal" he said in a funny way and made me giggle. Wow, I would never expect I could feel sympathy for him and yet here I am smiling at him.

"Thanks" I replied friendly.

"So Ally, what are you doing today evening?" Austin asked turning to me. _Why are you asking? _I was surprised he asked me, cause I thought I annoyed him.

"You know, they are opening an amusement park near to the beach. I thought we could go together as an apology. You can take Trish if you want to" he replied like he was reading my mind and knew what I was going to ask.

"Yyy..Umm.. I don't-" Trish kicked me under the table.

"Of course we will go" I looked at Trish giving her the look asking "what are you doing?"

"Great. Meet me there at seven" he said and walked away. I really can't believe Trish agreed.

(Some time later)

"WOW. It's huge" Trish said enthusiastically when we reached the amusement park.

"Yeah. I'm so excited" I muttered. I just couldn't believe I was there.

"Oh, come on, Ally. It will be fun" Trish nudged me with her elbow. _For sure._

"Hey ladies. I'm glad you came" we heard Austin's voice behind us.

"I didn't have a choice" I replied turning to him.

"It's gonna be an unforgettable night" he said mysteriously. There was something strange in his eyes like he was hiding something.

After a while they decided to go for a ride. I wasn't so happy about it, cause I don't like it too much. However, I didn't had a choice. Like it wasn't enough they chose the biggest one. It looked so frightened. When we approached it I saw there were some words written on the entrance gate. I read it and it said "WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD". There was a big "S" painted under the inscription. It was familiar to me, but I didn't know why in that moment. I turned my head and screamed, cause I met face to face with some disgusting creature.

"Geez, Als. It's just a sculpture" Trish told me and Austin laughed at my reaction.

"Ugh. It's so disgusting" I said and went further. "Don't you think it's ridiculous? I mean.. Underworld? Please, I wonder who came up with somethink like this. Those awful creatures, demons, everything...it's just unreal. It's the stupidest thing ever! Who would believe in such a thing?" I asked. "Right Austin?" he didn't replied anything. He was just looking at me mysteriously. His eyes were dark and cold. Just like the first time. Did I say something wrong?

"Let's not talk about it" he muttered looking away from me and we went ahead.

Like I thought I screamed the whole ride. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. Austin and Trish looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Wow, you can scream really loud. My ears are hurting" Austin said and they both laughed.

"Yeah. I don't think I will be able to stand that yell so I will leave you two alone" Trish told us and winked at me. I knew what she was planning.

"Don't you dare-" before I could finish she was gone.

"So it's just you and me now" Austin said smirking.

"Yeaah" I mumbled unsatisfied.

"Okay, wait here for me. I'm gonna get something to drink" he told me. There was something suspicious in the way he acted.

"Here? But it's so dark and scary here" I was standing aloof the centre of the whole party near to some old chapel. It was a little creepy there.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry" I nodded slowly. I didn't know what to do with myself. At the sound of my phone I jumped like crazy. It really scared me. I took my phone and read the message Trish sent me.

~Don't worry about me. I found a new _friend_. I will go back home with him~

Trish, Trish, Trish...At least she's having a good time.

"Ally" I heard a voice whispering my name. This voice was familiar. I looked around to see if it was Austin, but he wasn't there.

"Ally" somebody passed me by fast. I quickly turned to see who it was, but I saw nothing.

"I'm here" I turned and saw a dark figure in mask. I let out a small scream.

"What do you want?" I asked frightened.

"You"

He started approaching me, but I was paralyzed, I couldn't move.. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. I didn't know why. Tears came into my eyes and I was shaking. I took a step or two back and felt a cold wall behind my back. The figure was so close. I didn't know what to do, so I just started to crunch slowly heading to the ground. I wrapped my legs sitting on the ground and closed my eyes. I heard the man took a knife. Tears were falling to the ground like a river. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I saw that he raised his hand holding the knife ready to stab me. _Why me?_ I asked myself. _Where are you, Austin?_ I hoped he could save me. "Please.." I closed my eyes again not wanting to see the last seconds of my life. But I never felt his knife on my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and realized he was gone. When he disappeared I got my voice back and I started crying really hard. It were the tears of fear and little happiness. I didn't stop crying when I heard Austin next to me.

"Ally, what happened?" he asked. I didn't say anything just wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing bad will happened to you now" I felt he got up with me in his arms. He carried me to his car and drove to my home.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
